


warriors ideas/au dumps

by mothfilledreams



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothfilledreams/pseuds/mothfilledreams
Summary: once upon a time i thought of a good idea so i had to write it down
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

ideas:: 

\- tapeworm epidemic lashes through the clan, originates from some rogue with fleas. the medicine cats have no cure. they go in hiding near the moonpool to avoid the disease, which cats have named 'ratcough,' assuming it came from rats. the leaders are left to deal with it, as it spreads from clan to clan. the cats believe that they are being punished by starclan. everything collapses as the once peaceful clans turns into a tyranny, with leaders forcing cats into quarantine (aka the abandoned twoleg nest.) cats are dying quickly. not from the worms, but from the lack of food and clean water. when the infection wasn't as bad, they ate but never gained any weight. without outside treatment, they are left to wither away. the leaders,out of fear, begin to kill infected cats.

\- a kittypet gang is stealing kits and using them to please their own gods. these gods are up to you to chose, but i still feel like this would be cool. they are probably sacrificing them,, 

\- rogues take revenge on the clans with the help of the dark forest

\- an evil medicine cat visits the dark forest to help manipulate prophecies and such

\- skyclan, after being reformed by firestar, takes revenge on the clans with the help of kittypets and rogues

\- a love triangle between a rogue and two clan cats. only one remains by the end of it.

\- bloodclan starting up again, guilt trips thunderclan to let them in. proceed to wreak the whole camp and murder anyone they can. targets firestar for killing scrouge 

\- the tribe cats turn into cannibals and savages after they run out of food. 

\- any clan goes to the tribe cats and invades them

\- evil leader forces everyone to denounce starclan in a certain clan

more tba


	2. aus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow

\- instead of lionblaze being good, he believes tigerstar and uses his powers for evil

\- ravenpaw and barley turn against thunderclan and lead them into a trap when they go to help them

\- dark forest wins the battle in omen of the stars

\- dovepaw runs into the tunnels instead of hollyleaf after dovepaw loses her sister to the dark forest

more tba


End file.
